Te cuento, mientras tu duermes
by Gamine AL
Summary: Rose no estaba en coma, solo dormia gracias a una fractura en su rodilla,pero aun asi podia escuchar lo que le decian, es por eso que Scorpius le conto todo. Escuchar una confesion asi de parte de su peor enemigo, era algo que sin duda Rose no esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

-Reposo en cama por dos días, deberá descansar, y estar tranquila- Madame

Pomfrey del equipo haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra _reposo._

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser!

-¡Señorita Weasley!- se escandalizo la anciana enfermera, que, pese a su edad, aun lograba conservar su aspecto intimidante - ¡Acaba de sufrir una fractura muy grave en la rodilla!, ¡y todo por culpa de ese estupido juego que les encanta!.

Rose Weasley se dejo caer abatida sobre las mullidas almohadas de su cama. ¡Dos días!, eso era demasiado. Observo como la mujer se dirigía con paso energético a su despacho, murmurando cosas en contra de los deportes peligrosos, fracturas de huesos, y muchachitas que intentaban creerse chicos.

El resto de su equipo estaba parado frente a su cama esperando órdenes de su capitanía. Aun vestían las túnicas de quiddicht. Los colores azules, y bronce de su casa lograron controlar un poco la furia que sentía. Volvió a suspirar cansada, en cuanto saliera de la enfermería, alguien iba a morir, patearía gravemente al idiota que le había causado esa lesión…

-¿Entonces…? – la duda se veía reflejada en los ojos de su jugador mas joven - ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Que haremos?- volvió a preguntar Rose, enfocando sus ojos azules a su equipo- haremos lo mismo que hacemos siempre, entrenaremos, mas bien entrenaran, estos dos días sin mi.

-Pero tu no …

-¡Ya se que no puedo entrenar!- grito la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia, la rodilla le dolía horrores. – Pero el que este así no significa que vamos a dejar que Slytherin nos eliminen por segundo año consecutivo, estamos dos pasos de ser finalistas.

Rose Weasley, era conocida en todo Hogwarts por su terrible fanatismo al quiddicht, deporte que se había dedicado a practicar, según rumores, desde que había tenido la edad suficiente como para bolar. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga, Rowena Wood era tan aficionada.

Rowena observo unos instantes a su amiga, que se allá recostada en una de las tantas camas de la enfermería, su cabello rojo se había escapado de lo que antes había sido una coleta, y se extendía como un manto rojo, contrastando perfectamente con la blancura de las almohadas.

-Tranquila Rose- dijo la chica, dándole una sonrisa cómplice a la pelirroja- Patearemos los traseros rojos de los Gryfindors mañana.

Rose pensó un momento en la respuesta de su amiga, no dudaba de la capacidad de su equipo, ni de la palabra de Rowena, sin embargo, había lago que seguía molestándola…

-Ok, esto será lo que haremos- se incorporo de la cama con dificultad, su rodilla le molestaba- Rowenna, seras la capitana suplente, Harrison y Roberts seguirán siendo golpeadores, los cazadores, ósea ustedes – señalo con un dedo a Rowenna, y a los gemelos Scamander- deberán de crear una táctica de distracción, mande a Rowena a cubrir a James…

-¿Yo?- preguntó su amiga con algo de inocencia- ¿Por qué yo?, los gemelos son mas rápidos, y lo pueden marcar bien.

Un corrido de pequeñas risitas, incluyendo la de Rose, hizo que Rowenna juntara las cejas hasta que fueran casi una.

-Creo… que todos sabemos por que Wenna- se burlo Lorcan.

-Sì, exacto- argumento Rose- volvamos al tema, Benny, te quiero atento a cualquier indicio de la Snicht, Albus no se tragara el cuento de que las has visto, asi que piensas en lago diferente.

-pero… aun falta el guardián- la voz grave de Harrison sonaba preocupada, y con razón- Se supone que Scamander I es guardián, y tu una cazadora.

Rose curvo lentamente los labios en una sonrisa un poco maliciosa antes de contestar.

-Llamemos a Nate- Dijo al fin.

la sola mención de Nate hizo temblar al equipo, Nate era el hermano mayor de Rowenna, los hermanos Wood eran leyenda por sus constantes victorias juntos. Mcgonagall había considerado que aquello era injusto para los demás equipos, así que había prohibido la entrada de Nate como un miembro más del equipo, y se había escudado argumentando algo acerca de las malas calificaciones del susodicho.

Cinco minutos mas tarde el equipo se retiraba con su ya bendita estrategia bien elaborada, y con una amenaza de por medio departe de Rose.

La peliroja suspiro tranquila, tomo el tónico que Madame Pomfrey le había dado para dormir y se dispuso a esperara a que hiciera efecto. Tenía un libro cerca de la mesita de noche, algún detalle de Rowenna, supuso.

"_Emma" by Jane Austen_

Frunció el ceño, y recordó a su madre hablando maravillas de aquella escritora, sin duda un clásico para los muggles. Abrió la cubierta y de esta resbalo una pequeña nota.

_Es tiempo de que pienses amiga…_

_no quiero que seas una Emma._

_R.W_

¿Qué se supone que debía entender por eso?...

Aun estaba pensando en la nota de su amiga cuando una sombra le oculto de la luz artificial de las lámparas. Levanto la mirada lo suficiente para toparse con unos ojos grises que la observaban divertidos.

-Así que…¿disfrutando de tu convalecencia?- Obviamente Scorpius se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡Tu!- Exclamo Rose furica- ¡Idiota!, por tu culpa estoy así.

-¿Mi culpa?, no es mi culpa que tu…- no terminó la frase, pero Rose supuso en que acababa. – Deberías agradecerme, todo ese entrenamiento debe tenerte agotada.

Rose Frunció el ceño, y sus inquietantes ojos azules se clavaron en los de su enemigo. Jamás le había prestado mucha atención. Lo odiaba, desde segundo curso, y la lesión en su rodilla se sumaba a uno de los mil motivos que tenia para ser tan antipática con el.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la chica con brusquedad.

-Quiero muchas cosas, Rose- dijo Scorpius, se aparto un mechón de cabello que le cruzaba por la frente.

-Una de esas incluye hacer de mi existencia algo prácticamente insoportable, así que si no te vas…

-¿Qué?- la reto el muchacho- ¿Vas a ir corriendo con Scamander para que te defienda?.

Rose no entendía su pregunta, había algo acido en el tono de la ultima.

-Primero,- la muchacha levanto un dedo, y contuvo un bostezo- iba a decir que si no te vas, te dejare una cicatriz en esa_ Linda_ cara que tienes,(cortesia de este libro), y segundo, hay dos Scamander, asi que no se a cual te refieras, Scamander I o Scamander II, pero no me interesa, así que puedes irte por donde viniste.

Scorpius la miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Rose no supo identificar que era, pero es le causo una inquietud bastante incomoda.

-eres una terca, y me refiero a Scamander II, a Lyssander- pronuncio el nombre de este de una forma extraña- Rose…

-Weasley, para ti – Dijo Rose secamente.

-_Rose_… - repitió con ironía cada una de las letras- ¿Es cierto que sales con el?

La pregunta la tomo desprevenida, obviamente el tónico comenzaba a hacer efecto, por que la pregunta la había procesado muy lentamente, antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Salir?- pregunto entre lagrimas de risa- ¿Salir con Lyssander?, ¡por supuesto que no, idiota!, además, ¿Por qué te interesa?, y si así fuera, no es asunto tuyo.

Observo a Scorpius de una manera como nunca lo había hecho, posiblemente por que no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer, lo estudio de la cabeza a los pies. Scorpius Malfoy era un chico alto, incluso mas que ella, su cabello rubio le caía desordenado sobre la frente, lo que le daba un toque terriblemente sexi, sus ojos eran de un gris, que parecía plata liquida, tenia una complexión atlética gracias al quiddicht. Era guapo.

Rose se reprendió mentalmente, ella no podía pensar semejantes estupideces, nunca. Por eso culpo al estupido tónico que había tomado, y que la estaban haciendo sentir mas vulnerable.

-Me interesa- afirmó el muchacho- y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo lo hace.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirroja con voz adormilada- Eres un idiota, y además nos odiamos.

-No, tu me odias- la figura del muchacho le pareció cada vez mas cerca, hasta que la tuvo junto a ella. – Yo no te odio, solo me gusta verte enojar.

Rose observo como su acompañante elevaba lentamente las esquinas de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa amable.

Sintió que los parpados le pesaban, y el sueño comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

-y tal vez, ahora pueda decirte esto- la voz de Malfoy sonaba lejana, como si le llegara a través de las paredes- por que mañana quizá no recuerdes nada.

Un suave quejido salio de los labios de Rose, ella no quería dormir, quería escuchar lo que Malfoy iba a decir, quería abrir lo ojos, y verlo. Pero no podía…

Una mano calida se poso sobre su frente, y con inusitada ternura quito un rizo pelirrojo que surcaba su rostro. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, que después se convirtieron en minutos, y nada. ¡Estupido Malfoy!, ¿Por qué no hablaba de una vez?.

-¿sabes, Rose?- la voz de Scorpius sonaba un poco mas lejana, pero clara- Siento tanto, tanto no poder tener el valor de decirte esto cuando estas despierta, pero…lo cierto es que yo no te odio, es irónico, que la única chica que no me hace caso, y me trata como si fuese una basura seas tu, precisamente tu.

Scorpius observó a la chica, sus brillantes ojos estaban ocultos bajo sus parpados, sonrío para si mismo, pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que Rose pudiera estar de nuevo en ese estado, solo para el.

El cabello de la muchacha estaba esparcido sobre la almohada, y su tez blanca se veía tan suave, acerco lentamente un dedo hasta su mejilla, quería tocarla, quería sentirla.

Suspiró, tratando de tomar valor.

-Rose, eres especial- el tono del muchacho era tranquilo, pero su respiración decía que estaba nervioso- desde que te vi, aquella vez, en el campo de quiddicht, y que me golpeaste con tu escoba, supe que había algo en ti, algo especial.

Las palabras se amontonaban una tras otra en la cabeza de Rose, pero podía entenderlas perfectamente ¿a que se refería Malfoy?, recordaba haberlo golpeado, pero eso había sido hacia dos años, cuando estaban en tercer curso. Volvió a escuchar su voz, de nuevo.

-por eso, cuando me escuche a Flint hablando acerca de Lyssander y tu…- se había detenido, Rose quería saber mas- sentí que debía verte, pero te encontré con el, y tu estabas riendo, me sentí como un idiota, y por primera vez quise golpear a Lyssander, por que el tenia algo que yo no, y eso, eres tu Rose.- lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo antes de continuar.- Siempre me pregunte que seria querer realmente a una chica, por eso, tal vez, cuando descubrí que te quería, me asuste, y comencé a tratarte de una forma inapropiada, por que cada vez que te veía, en el pasillo, en clases, hasta en el Gran Comedor, sentía temor, temor por que descubrieras lo que yo sentía por ti. – Si Rose hubiese podido fruncir el ceño, lo habría hecho, por que sentía su corazón latir desbocado, pero había algo que no entendía. El estaba hablando en pasado, ¿significaba eso que ya no sentía nada?.- Y esta tarde, en el partido, cuando te vi caer de tu escoba, sentí un temor diferente, y quise ser yo el que te sujetara en mis brazos, y no Lyssander. Lo cierto es que… lo cierto es que te amo Rose. Y tal vez esto jamás lo sepas, por que…por que ahora estas dormida, y no puedes escucharme. Quizás así estamos bien.

¡Por supuesto que puedo oírte, idiota!, quiso gritar Rose, pero no podía, la impresión era demasiado fuerte. La persona menos imaginada para ella le acababa de decir "Te amo", eso era algo digno de recordar, por que nadie jamás le había dicho lo mismo.

-¿Sabes de que trata _"Emma"?-_ preguntó Scorpius, como si pudiera oírlo- trata de una chica, que se ocupa de los sentimientos amorosos de los demás, pero siempre se olvida de ella misma, y al final descubre que esta enamorada de su amigo.

Rose sintió la mano se Scorpius sobre la suya, al parecer estaba acariciando el dorso de la mano de Rose con su pulgar, La chica sintió como la sangre fluía directa a su cara, y aunque no pudiera verse, podría asegurar que estaba sonrojada.

-Es por eso Rose, que estoy de acuerdo con Wood, no quiero que te conviertas en una _"Emma"._

Unos segundos después, Rose sintió algo calido posarse sobre sus labios, fue un leve roce, pero fue suficiente para que su pulso cardiaco se acelerara al mil, podía imaginarse estar echando humo por la cabeza, y no, lejos de molestarle todo eso, mas bien le agradaba.

-Estas roja- dijo el muchacho- tal vez debería llamar a Madame Pomfrey. Escucho como se levantaba, y segundos después la enfermera regreso.

-Tiene el pulso acelerado- observo la mujer - ¿estaba despierta?

Madame Pomfrey miro inquisitivamente a Scorpius, y luego dijo.

-Como sea, es tarde señor Malfoy, y el horario de visitas termino, así que será mejor que se retire- dicho esto, la enfermera paso a su lado con un fru fru de su tunica, para desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su despacho.

Scorpius observo un momento mas a Rose, sabia que ella podía oírlo, y que no se le olvidaría, así que se acerco nuevamente junto a la chica, y le susurro al oído.

-Yo, solo vine a disculparme, por haberte tirado de tu escoba, se que cuando salgas querrás hablar, así que te veo a las tres, detrás de los invernaderos- Sonrío antes de continuar- pero si vas a patearme el trasero, será mejor que no lo intentes, o podrías quedarte sin jugar la final.

Dicho esto deposito otro suave beso en los labios de Rose, y se alejo en dirección a la puerta, con ese andar despreocupado que tanto exasperaba a la paciente.

Rose, no podía moverse, pero podía pensar, y por supuesto que iba a patear traseros, por una y por otra razón.

Pero antes, debería recuperarse, y afrontar a Malfoy.

¿Qué resultaría de aquello?

Nadie lo sabia, pero con el tiempo, tal vez algo se diera.

Rose sonrió mentalmente, ante ese inexplicable pensamiento. ¿Malfoy y ella?... eso nunca ¿verdad?

_Nunca digas nunca Rose._

Las sabias palabras de su amiga vinieron a su mente. Por que aunque jamás lo admitiría, ese casto e inocente beso, le había gustado, mucho.

_**Notas de la Autora.**_

_**Oficialmente, este es mi debut en el fandom de Rose/Scorpius, no había escrito de la pareja nunca, pero si lo he imaginado. Así que dado que estoy convaleciente, con una lesión en la rodilla y no puedo caminar, decidí pensar un poco y entretenerme, obviamente sacando provecho de mi herida.**_

_**Esto, va dedicado para todos los que pasen a leer, tal vez les guste, o tal vez no, de todos modos, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**_

_**Un saludo!**_

_**Besos!**_


	2. Un beso es amor

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Un beso es amor.**

**By Adri Antara.**

Madame Pomfrey la dio de alta en la mañana, Rose sentía la rodilla un poco rígida, pero sabia que en poco tiempo estaría como nueva.

Abandonó la enfermería dando saltitos de alegría, acompañada de su mejor amiga, su lesión había sanado, y su equipo había pateado traseros rojos, aunque la diferencia había sido minima. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera empañar su felicidad.

-Escuche que Malfoy vino a verte- comentó Rowenna en tono casual- ¿Qué te dijo?

OK. Si había algo que empañaba su felicidad. Había tratado de no pensar en ello mientras estaba en reposo, pero una vez fuera, y con el fin de curso, tendría que enfrentarlo. Camino dignamente y levanto el mentón en un esfuerzo patético por parecer digna.

-Nada importante- dijò la pelirroja acomodando un rizo detrás de su oreja- Algunas cosillas y una que otra estupidez.

-¡Nada importante!- Exclamó incrédula Rowenna, su cabello castaño comenzaba a soltarse de su moño.- ¿Seguro no te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?

Rose miró con suspicacia a su amiga. Había algo que Rowenna no le estaba diciendo, ¿Desde cuando se interesaba por Malfoy?, tenían un trato cordial, pero no mas que eso, a menos que… ¡A menos que ella supiera lo que Malfoy le habia dicho!, pero eso era imposible.

-¿Por qué te interesa Wenna?- Cuestionó Rose- ¿Qué sabes tu que yo no?

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué debería de saber Rose?- contestó la castaña con sorpresa- Solo que el hecho de que Malfoy te visitara mientras estabas en la enfermería, es… extraño ¿no crees?.

Rose se quedo en silencio, Rowenna tenía razón, pero, era su amiga, la chica que le había enseñado ha hacer un buen lanzamiento en quiddicht, que había renunciado a su puesto de capitana por ella, la que la había visto llorara después de que un idiota la mandara a volar. Así que ella merecía saber la verdad.

Rose suspiro, y jaló bruscamente a su compañera hacia el interior de un aula vacía, Rose miro a ambos lados del pasillo, como si fuera una loca, al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, cerró la puerta y hecho el seguro.

-¡He!, ¿Qué sucede?

-Rowenna Giselle Wood, necesito decirte algo- dijo Rose en tono serio- es importante.

-¡Ho por dios!- Rowenna sonaba juguetona, no la estaba tomando enserio- ¡Me gustan los chicos Rose!, no esperes que te corresponda.

Rose frunció el ceño divertida, era típico de su amiga ser espontánea en los momentos mas inhóspitos.

-Lamento decepcionarte amiga, pero a mi también me gustan los chicos, y mucho, así que no te hagas ilusiones- agregó Rose divertida, pero después adopto un tono serio- Ya, es serio, de verdad. Y es importante, MUY importante.

-OK. Vale, suelta la sopa- Rowenna se sentó en un mugriento escalón dispuesta a escucharla- ¿Qué te pasa?.

Rose suspiró, y le contó todo lo que había pasado después de que ella y los demás la dejaran sola en la enfermería, le explicó como había encontrado el libro que le había dejado, como se había tomado el tónico, y el efecto que producía, Rose trataba de tardarse lo mas que pudiera, evitaba llegar a la parte en que Malfoy había comenzado a hablar y que le había confesado todo, por que aunque no lo aceptara, le daba pena decirlo.

-…y entonces cuando te lo tomas, comienzas a sentir que los parpados te pesan y …

-¡Espera!- Rowenna la miraba con algo de sorpresa y suspicacia- ¿tanto rollo para decirme lo que pudiste haberme dicho en la sala común?, ¿sabes, hoy fue la penúltima salida del curso a Hogsmeade?, y yo estoy aquí, congelándome el trasero en un suelo de piedra, escuchando como te duermes con una poción morada, cuando podría estar en Honeyduckes comiendo todo el chocolate del mundo. Enserio Rose ,¿Qué te pasa?.

Rose no aguanto la mirada de su amiga, ella tenia razón, y estaba malgastando su tiempo. Pero es que era vergonzoso, al menos para ella. Sabia que Rowenna no se burlaría, pero Rose no sabia como lidiar con un asunto así, era algo desconocido para ella.

Respiro hondo varias veces, tratando de encontrar el valor.

-Esta bien, tienes razón- admitió la pelirroja- esto… yo…Malfoy vino a verme a la enfermería, después de que tu te fueras, pero yo ya había bebido el tónico, así que me quede dormida casi enseguida y…y… -Rowenna la miraba expectante, Rose le contó todo, lo que había dicho acerca de Lyssander, del libro que Rowenna había dejado y todo lo demás, menos el final.- Y al final el… el dijo… el dijo que…

-¡¿El dijo que Rose?,¡por Merlin!- exclamó Rowenna medio emocionada y medio molesta- ¡esto parece una película muggle!.

-El dijo que… El dijo que me amaba.- soltó Rose mirando la esquina de la pizarra como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo- Y creo que… me besó.

Un silencio inundo el aula, Rose seguía mirando la pizarra mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, y Rowenna se había quedado de pie, como una estatua.

-¡Ho… Por Dios!- exclamó la castaña- ¡Sabia que esto pasaría!, ¡Yo lo sabia!.

-¿Lo sabias?- preguntó Rose confundida mirando a su amiga- ¿Cómo?

-Es tan simple Rose, querida- explicó dándose aires de suficiencia- la manera en como te miraba, la forma en como te hablaba, y sobre todo, la manera en que te molestaba, todo era tan claro, no se como no te diste cuenta antes.

-Aún me sorprende como es que TÚ te diste cuenta, precisamente tú.

-Eso es, por que soy perspicaz Rose, me doy cuenta de las cosas, es mas, podría decirte quien le gusta a quien en todo Hogwarts con solo observarlos.

Rose se hecho a reír, la tensión se había aflojado, y su estomago se sentía mas ligero.

-Pues si eres tan perspicaz no entiendo como es que aun no sabes quien esta babeando por ti- Dijo Rose, Rowenna era ingenua en cuanto a su vida amorosa, ella si podría entrar en la categoría _"Emma"-_ mira que no darte cuenta que…

Unos golpes en la puerta las hicieron saltar, alguien trataba de entrar al aula.

-¡Se que están allí!, ¡mas les vale salir y no causar destrozos o las tendré que llevar con la directora!- la voz de Filch sonaba cansada, y desagradable.- ¡Salgan ahor…!- una repentino ataque de tos lo hizo callar.

-Vamos Rose, será mejor continuar en otra parte.

Salieron del aula, antes de que Filch pudiera volver a hablar, y se dirigieron a su sala común, que en esta ocasión estaba casi vacía, la mayor parte del alumnado debería de estar en Hogsmeade.

-Bien, ahora ¿Qué vas a decirle?- preguntó una emocionada Rowenna.

-¿A quien?... ¡Ha!, aun no lo se, es extraño.- la pelirroja suspiro, Scorpius Malfoy no era su clase de chico, llevaba odiandolo desde el tercer año, o eso aparentaba, y, aunque fuera el mejor amigo de Albus, eso no cambiaba nada- Pateare su trasero.

-¡Acaso estas loca!, ¡se te declaró!- la castaña estaba escandalizada, Rose no podía ver el amor que estaba bailando frente a ella, sin duda tendría que intervenir- Tienes que hablar con el… Solo para aclarar las cosas, Rose no te comportes tan inmadura, si no quieres algo con el, pues solo díselo, y ya.

Rose se comió un bombón con chocolate, y mientras mascaba el malvavisco, pensaba en lo que diría.

"_Hola Malfoy, he decidido patear tu trasero por besarme sin mi consentimiento",_ No, eso sonaba muy ñoño.

"_Malfoy, eres para mi la persona mas odiaba en el mundo, así que puedes irte a freír espárragos"._

Tampoco, sonaba muy grosero. Y para ser honesto, ¿a quien quería engañar?

El camino hacia los invernaderos jamás se le había hecho tan largo, llevaba cinco años yendo y viniendo de ese lugar, y jamás había notado cuan privado parecía.

De no haber sido por Rowenna, ahora mismo Rose estaría disfrutando de una buena comida en el Gran Comedor, pero no. Se encontraba caminando el colegio con el único fin de encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy y aclarar las cosas.

Detrás del invernadero 1 salio una figura femenina, que se detuvo en seco al ver a la pelirroja.

-Weasley, ¿no deberías estar con las demás comadrejas?

-Ja ja- añadió sin humor- ¿Y tu no deberías estar alistándote para tu trabajo, Smith?- escupió con sarcasmo, Jude Smith era conocida en todo Howgarts, y no precisamente por su inteligencia- Supongo que trabajar en las noches debe ser agotador.

Jude le lanzo una mirada despectiva, y pasó por su lado contoneándose sobre sus caderas. Rose lanzó un bufido, estaba nerviosa y las manos le sudaban. Siguió adelante con su camino, y antes de doblar en la esquina alguien choco con ella.

-¡Ha!, ten cuidado, idiota- murmuró molesta desde el suelo- Acabo de abandonar la enfermería.

-Y supongo que no te gustaría volver, ¿Cierto?

Una mano se extendió sobre ella, ayudándola a incorporarse. Scorpius Malfoy estaba frente a ella, con una expresión dudosa en su rostro.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Rose.

-No iba a hacerlo- admitió- Rowenna me obligó.

Un aire de decepción cruzó el rostro del chico. Scorpius sabia que no iba a ser fácil. Llevaban la mitad de su estancia en Hogwarts peleando y discutiendo por cualquier cosa, pero nada había impedido que el se enamorara de ella.

-Escucha, Malfoy- suspiró Rose, seria sincera con el, por que ella odiaba las mentiras- Pude escuchar claramente todo lo que me dijiste en la enfermería, y me pareció algo lindo, pero, yo no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento.

Ella se atrevió a levantar la mirada y fijarse en los ojos grises de Malfoy, esperaba que la viera con ironía, con enojo, incluso con desprecio, pero no era así. Rose se encontró con una mirada de inusitada ternura, y sintió que la mano calida de Scorpius tomaba la suya.

-Scorpius que…

-Es la primera vez que me llamas Scorpius, Rose- dijo el rubio, acariciando suavemente el dorso de su mano- Sabía que dirías algo así. Se que no es fácil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido, a menos que me des motivos para ello.

Rose rió con nerviosismo. Le costaba retener su mirada en los ojos grises de Scorpius.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero…- hizo un puchero, como una niña pequeña- tal vez, si quieres, podríamos intentar ser amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Solo si quieres, tampoco te voy a obligar Malfoy.

Malfoy la miró con picardía, y un poco de sarcasmo. Esa estupida mirada que tanto odiaba. Algo tramaba aquel tipo, y Rose no quería averiguar de que se trataba, por que sabia muy bien que aquello no le gustaría.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!

-¿Así como?

-¡Así!, como me estas mirando, con esa cara de…

-Hagamos un trato Rose- Scorpius soltó su mano y se peino el cabello desordenado- Finjamos que nada paso. Sigamos odiándonos como hasta ahora, y tal vez, si te doy más tiempo para que pienses las cosas, podamos intentar algo.

Rose lo miró suspicazmente. No entendía, que le pasaba por la cabeza a aquel ser rubio que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Acaso el peroxido a oxidado tu cerebro?- preguntó incrédula- ¿estas loco o que?

El rió suavemente, y la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Rose no supo como reaccionar, solo atinó a darle unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

-De hecho Rose, soy rubio natural- dijo mientras se separaban- aunque no lo creas, pero no, no estoy loco.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo una forma de hacer las cosas mas fáciles- se apoyò en la pared del invernadero con un pie, y se inclinó un poco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Finjamos que nada pasó, y dame la oportunidad de conocerte mas, y tu has lo mismo.

Rose pensó bien las cosas, se dejo caer sobre el césped, y cruzo las piernas, mientras se apoyaba contra el césped.

-Podríamos intentarlo. ¿Quién mas sabe de esto?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¿Albus?

-Albus no es problema Rose, supongo que Wood también esta al tanto. ¿Es la unica?

-Por supuesto. Pero si vamos a hacer esto Malfoy, no te aseguro nada, además no se si sea posible, tengo muy buena memoria, y me es difícil olvidar.

-¿Quieres intentarlo o no?- su voz sonaba autoritaria.

-Te daré todo el verano.

-¿Solo el verano?

Aquella noche, Rose no durmió bien. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana abierta, iluminando todo, y dejando una luz suficiente para poder observar sin necesidad de una vela. Bajó en silencio a la sala común de su casa, estaba vacía, y por las ventanas podía observar las montañas que rodeaban el colegio, todo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Una sensación extraña se había instalado en su estomago. Scorpius Malfoy era un chico bien parecido, demasiado para su edad, y al igual que sus primos, James y Albus, era un chico muy cotizado. Gozaba de una actitud encantadora con las feminas, era titular de la casa Slytherin, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores, pero eran aceptables. Y – tenia que admitirlo- Tenia un físico increíble.

Aun con todo esto, Rose no podía entender que había visto el en ella, ¿Sus pecas?, ¿su estatura? Rose era alta para su edad, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, y la gente solía decir que era el retrato de su madre, a excepción de sus ojos y su cabello.

Entonces ¿Qué era?

-Rose, luces fatal- Dominique se acercaba con paso peligroso a la mesa, un brillo pícaro brillaba en sus ojos- ¿Quién te quita el sueño, Rosie?

-Si, cuéntanos- Lily asomó detrás de la rubia.

-Nadie que les interese- espetó Rose con aburrimiento, se inclino para coger un pan tostado con mantequilla. Rowenna no había llegado aun, así que estaba sola, en la mesa de Ravenclaw. El gran salón estaba casi vacío, el curso finalizaba aquel día, y la mayoría preparaba sus baúles.

-Vamos Rose- dijò Dominique- la faceta de chica ruda ya pasó a la historia, así no conseguirás a ningún chico. Solo los asustaras.

-Dominique, deja de…

-¡Rose Weasley!- un grito atronador procedente de la puerta la hizò callar.

James Potter avanzaba rápidamente desde la entrada del Gran Comedor, a juzgar por su expresión estaba… furioso.

"_Madre Santa"_ pensó Rose _"¿Dónde esta Rowenna?"_

-¿Qué te pasa James?-preguntó Lily.

-Me pasa que…que- James apenas podía controlarse- ¡Que la gente anda diciendo que tu y Malfoy se han besado!- señalo a Rose, que calló del banco atragantándose con un pedazo de pan.

Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió la mesa, los pocos que estaban sentado habían logrado escuchar el reclamo de James, y Rose no podía estar mas sonrojada. Sentía que sus orejas ardían y la mirada asesina de James caía sobre ella como un cuchillo. Tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a la mesa de las serpientes, por que sabia que Malfoy también la estaba observando.

-¡¿De donde… De donde sacaste tal estupidez?

-Jude Smith lo nada divulgando por todo el colegio.

-¿Y prefieres creerle a esa Smith que a tu prima?- Dominique miraba con indignación a James- No puedo creerlo James, espera a que se lo diga a Tío Harry…

-¡No!, espera tu- exclamó James- ¡espera a que se lo diga a Tío Ron!. ¡Dominique, se trata de un Malfoy, no podemos permitirlo!

-Pensaba que eso había quedado en la edad media, Potter- Rowenna hizo una entrada triunfal, su voz sonaba glacial, y sus ojos miraban con reproche a James. Ayudó a Rose a ponerse en pie y encaró al mayor de los Potter.- No pensé que fueras tan prejuicioso.

James se sonrojó hasta el tuétano.

-Rowenna, no es lo que…

-¿No es que James?- añadió Lily, su rostro también mostraba indignación- No es asunto tuyo.

Rose no sabia que decir, sin duda, Smith se las pagaría, y muy caro, pero pensar en eso la hizo recordar el trato que había entablado con Scorpius. Ambos tenían que hablar. Rose le dirigió una fugaz mirada a través del gran comedor, y lo vio levantar su copa de oro en señal de saludo, había alguien con el, una chica de cabello negro y lacio, que trataba de acercársele mas. Albus también estaba alli, y miraba con curiosidad la escena. Saludo a Rose con un gesto y luego murmuró algo a Malfoy, antes de levantarse. Unos repentinos celos la invadieron. Apartó la vista de allí.

-Escucha, James- añadió Rose mirando fijamente a su primo- se que te preocupas por mi, pero no es lo que crees. ¿De verdad crees que Malfoy yo podríamos besarnos?- preguntó, mientras le daba un codazo a Rowenna para que no abriera la boca.

James pareció pensar las cosas, pero había aun un dejo de duda en su rostro.

-Te creo Rose, pero no es el primer rumor que escucho.

-Como sea, no es asunto tuyo James- defendió Dominique- Déjala en paz.

James le dedico una última mirada a Rowenna antes de irse. La chica ni siquiera lo notó, estaba demasiado molesta para ver la forma en la que la miraba James.

-Así que… ¿Es Malfoy, Rose?- Dominique se sentó en la mesa, apartando una tarta de manzana y cruzando sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

-¡Dominique!- se escandalizó Rose- ¡Que te importa!

Las manos de alguien le nublaron la vista.

-¡Albus!, deja de hacer eso, no es divertido.

Albus quitó las manos de sus ojos, y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, igual a las demás. Parado allí, con su suéter y su corbata floja, daba un aspecto despreocupado, su cabello eternamente revuelto, y sus ojos verdes parecían irradiar energía.

-Rosie, tenemos que hablar- murmuró en voz baja.

Dominique se había ido con unas amigas al otro extremo, y Lily se había ido a sentar a su mesa, platicaba algo en voz baja con James, de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada mal disimulada a Rose, o a Rowenna.

-¿Que quieres?

-Es sobre Scorpius.

-¡Shhh!- pidió la pelirroja tapándole la boca- ¡Aquí no! James podría escucharnos.

Albus la miro divertida, los tres salieron del gran comedor, y se encaminaron a los terrenos del castillo. Mientras caminaba, Rose y Rowenna le contaban todo lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor, y Rose evitaba hablar de lo que habían acordado el día anterior, ella y Malfoy.

-Así que James esta molesto, eso no es novedad- el tono casual de Albus era divertido- ¿Por qué no le ayudas a solucionarlo Wenna?.

-¿Heee?, y ¿yo por que?

-Por nada, olvídalo,- pidió Rose- lo importante aquí es que no pienso intentar nada con Malfoy, así que la familia puede estar tranquila.

-Yo no estaría tan segura Rose- Rowenna se recargó en el tronco de un árbol- Mi mamà dice que… El amor es una palabra, es una frase, y tambien es un beso. Y un beso expresa mas de lo que podrías decir con palabras, Rose.- la actitud soñadora de Rowenna resultaba tan candida en ella, Ahora entendía por que James se había enamorado. Y por que traía a mas de uno tras ella.

-Que profunda Wenna- se burló Albus- Tal vez algún dia debas escribir un libro rosa, que se titule "_Las mil y un palabras de amor, por Rowenna Wood"._ ¡Eso es arcaico!

-Búrlate lo que quieras Albus, pero cuando tu chica llegue, entonces vendrás rogando a mi para que te preste mi libro de _"Las mil y un palabras de amor",_ tonto.

Los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

El tren estaba a punto de partir, Rose soñaba con llegar a Londres, y abrazar a su padre, besar a su madre y ver las viejas películas muggles con el abuelo mientras comía pastel de chocolate de la abuela.

-Tal vez iremos a Suramérica, en Chile, dicen que es bonito- alegaba Rowenna. Papá tiene gira con el Puddlemere United, ser su_ coach_ es divertido y…Rose- llamó la muchacha, Rose la miró expectante, era obvio que Rowenna quería preguntar algo, así que guardo silencio.- ¿Crees que James este enojado conmigo?

Un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de la castaña, y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por lo de en la mañana?- se acercó a su amiga- Que va, James jamás se enojaría contigo, ¿sabes por que?- Rowenna negó con un gesto.- Nunca se enojaría contigo por que…

-Rowenna- James acababa de entrar al compartimiento, lucia nervioso- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto James, ¿Sobre que?- Pobre Rowenna, pensó Rose, tanto tiempo y no se daba cuenta de lo que James sentía por ella.

James le dirigió una mirada a Rose, como queriendo decir _"Largo"._

-Yo he… ¡Guau!, cuanta hambre tengo, creo que… creo que iré al frente, a comprar más dulces- mintió la pelirroja.

Rose salio del compartimiento, dejando a solas a la futura pareja, ¿Por qué así debía de ser, cierto?, y se alejo unos cuantos compartimientos, ¿A dónde iría?, ¿Con Dominique y su sequito de chicas acosadoras?, ¿O con Lily y Hugo?

Iba tan distraída pensando a donde dirigirse, que no se dio cuenta de la puerta que se habría a su costado, hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al interior.

-¡Que demo…!

-Soy yo- Scorpius la soltó, y la invito a sentarse.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado odiarnos mutuamente de nuevo- reprochó la pelirroja aceptando la invitación- ¿Qué quieres?

La mirada penetrante del muchacho la hizo sonrojarse, nerviosamente, acomodó un rizo detrás de su oreja.

-Rose, quiero deshacer el trato- su voz sonaba seria.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Rose, un temor se había extendido por su estomago, ¿Acaso Scorpius se había arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho?, ¿Acaso no intentarían nada?... ¿Por qué me importa?, se preguntó Rose.

-Por que…por que me di cuenta de algo.

-¡OK!- sus peores temores parecían hacerse realidad- ¡Vale!- sintió ganas de llorar-Comprendo, si no quieres intentar nada, no hay problema.

-No, déjame terminar Rose, no quiero malos entendidos.- Scorpius se levantó, y se dirigió a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

_Esta arrepentido, lo se._

_Tonta de mí._

Rose pensaba lo peor en ese momento, pero ¿Por qué le importaba?

_Por que un beso es amor, Rose._

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, por que acababa de darse cuenta de algo. Llevaba años intentado esconder algo. Cuando había golpeado a Scorpius, aquella vez en tercer año, no había sido por que su burla hacia un chico de su casa la hubiera molestado, lo había hecho para que el notara su presencia. Para que la viera a ella. Por que el le gustaba, y mucho.

-Lo que descubrí Rose, es que no podemos continuar con lo que teníamos planeado- sentenció Scorpius- ¿Sabes por que?

Rose negó con un gesto de la cabeza, no podía hablar, sentía que si lo hacia, posiblemente vomitaría.

-Por que, me di cuenta, de que no podría estar el verano entero sin verte, quiero que seamos novios, Rose, quiero que me correspondas, ahora- Scorpius se aparto de la ventana, y encaró a Rose, que estaba tan sorprendida por esa confesión, como lo había estado cuando estaba en la enfermería.

-Scorpius yo…

-¡Dame una respuesta!- exigió, mientras se acercaba a ella- ¡No me importa lo que diga tu familia, ni siquiera tu primo, por que yo te quiero Rose!, y si es necesario luchar por ti, créeme que lo are.

Rose sentía su respiración agitada.

Sin aviso alguno, Scorpius la jaló por el borde de su Jersey, y la atrajo hacia el. Rose iba protestar, pero sus labios fueron sellados por la boca masculina, un beso duro al principio, pero lentamente se fue suavizando, hasta hacerlo tierno, y un poco cursi. entrelazo sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. No quería separarse, no quería que el momento acabara. Solo cuándo la respiración les falló, fue cuando por fin se soltaron, se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, sin decir nada. Hasta que ella se atrevió a sonreír.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo imagine que hacia esto?- preguntó el con voz ronca.

-Supongo que mucho- comentó juguetona, Rose estaba feliz.

-Demasiado, diaria yo. Entonces, ¿Eso es un si?

Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, y le dio otro beso, igual de calido que el anterior.

Rowenna tenía razón. Un beso era algo más que un acto, era algo más que palabras. Un beso era amor.

Aquella tarde en el tren, Rose no regresó a su compartimiento, ni hizo caso de las voces que pasaban preguntando por ella. Aquella tarde la paso entera con Scopius Malfoy.

¿Qué si James le preocupaba?, por supuesto que no. Ahora su primo debería de estar ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Rowenna se encargaría de eso.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione?- preguntó Scorpius, mientras descendían del tren tomados de la mano.

Rose no respondió de inmediato, se entretuvo viendo, como una pareja, no mas allá de ellos se besaban con apasionada ternura, una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios, el cabello y la prescencia de James era inconfundible, y la pequeña Rowenna lucia mas brillante que nunca.

-Creo, que James ya no es problema- dijo, mientras se volvía y abrazaba a su nuevo novio.

No le importo que casi toda su familia estuviera allí reunida, observándolos, ni le importo que los señores Malfoy fruncieran el ceño, Ho que su padre estuviera diciendo las mil y un barbaridades. Ella simplemente beso de nuevo a Scorpius. Por que en su mundo, solo eran el y ella, sin nadie de por medio.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

**Hola!**

**OK!, aquí esta el capitulo que pedían chicas. Espero que les haya gustado, realmente tarde un poco, por que la historia estaba diseñada para ser un One- shot, así que tuve que estrujarme la cabeza, pero de nada sirvió, por que al final la historia se escribió sola.**

**Un saludo para todas las chicas que mandaron sus Rr, que pusieron las historia entre sus favoritos y que la en listaron en alertas!. De verdad, mil gracias!**

**Casi lo olvido!, un saludo especial para Nao0Gi!**

**Pueden seguirme en Twitter, mi cuenta es AL _ Inito, **

**Acabo de abrir mi cuenta, asi que no se mucho.**

**Y si quieren alguna recomendación, de buenos libros, visiten mi blog (Tambien, recien estrenado jaja)**

**Esta es la direccion: http : / / a – l – elprincipiodeloeterno . blogspot .com**

**Recuerden que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Besos!**


End file.
